


Eat together约饭

by Kagutuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 吃播Noctis/自由撰稿人Ardyn，所谓歪打正着。





	1. Chapter 1

他遭遇了久违的失眠。  
作为老练的自由撰稿人，艾汀的文章多以辛辣的批判、精准的文字表达而出名，曾经给很多大人物做过访谈，作品以多个语言版本刊登过不少世界级别的杂志。虽然出于专业的钻研精神，涉猎范围广泛，但还是以金融，社会时事和历史人文这些容易出精英败类的领域为主，加之他从不做自己不感兴趣的人物专访。否则若不是因为交友不慎，诺克提斯这种没营养的吃播小网红跟他八杆子打不到一起。  
诺克提斯是X站最近蛮红的一个up主，视频主要以旅行和吃播居多。这就是折磨他到半夜的原因。  
而这小祖宗原本该是瓦萨戴尔的访谈对象，但这个老鬼听闻拉美又发现了史前部落的记录，就抄起自己一把老骨头急吼吼地飞越大半个地球冲了过去，走之前还不忘可怜兮兮地给他打了通电话抱怨自己工作做不完。艾汀纯粹看在多年损友的份上，实在不忍心他一把年纪被上司一顿猛怼，只能硬着头皮帮他接盘。  
他跟瓦萨戴尔相识那会儿两人都还在媒体公司做苦逼小编，挣不了几个钱，他们也各有心思并没想在这种岗位上做多久。艾汀沉默寡言做事干练，一言一行颇有股大材小用的架势；而瓦萨戴尔油滑世故，除了打点人脉以外还兼职当艾汀的舔狗。一来二去两人私下里倒还聊得投机，但扯到正经工作还是别了，这纯属交友不慎。  
艾汀极不情愿地打开X站，在色彩斑斓的萌妹萌汉插图中间艰难地找到搜索框，输入了那个男孩的X站ID@NoctisCae。出于职业素养，他还是决定先网上了解一下这位让瓦萨戴尔魂牵梦绕已久，又因为一堆头骨临时甩手的人。  
他面无表情地看着这网站先是给他放了一个可笑的等待gif，然后快速跳转到诺克提斯的个人主页。头像是简单的卡通简笔小人，黑发大蓝眼，八成画的是自己；签名档写着特装逼的西语：A mi estómago poco le importa la inmortalidad.加上一行外链，下面就是他的视频作品。  
他换了个坐姿继续浏览。视频封面大多是自己用AI画的简单图案，或者就单纯是食物摄影，并没有艾汀想象中那种脸盆大的碗、盛满红彤彤的辣椒然后旁边配一个大张着嘴的人头的凶残图片；标题也都是直白的“【NoctisCae】~各种杯面~”或者“【NoctisCae】哪家自动贩卖机的饭团好吃~”。除了食物之外下面还有几个vlog，用来记录旅行，钓鱼，如何自学并高分通过语言考试的技巧，等等，甚至还有一段学冲浪的视频。总之给人一股不务正业又生活积极美满的感觉。  
艾汀僵硬的表情松动了一下。他捏了捏鼻梁，咒了一句让瓦萨戴尔早日秃头。摊开笔记本挑起一支笔，抱着为了工作的心情随便点开了一个叫“【NoctisCae】T国童年回忆零食试吃”的视频（老天他快不认得这几个英文字母了），第一时间把铺天盖地的弹幕关掉了。  
视频开始是一段快速的片头动画。动态logo做得还可以，他勉为其难地在心底评价了一下。随后正片淡出，一个看上去不超过25岁的男孩子坐在桌前，面部还带着没有脱尽的婴儿肥，右颊靠近嘴角的地方有一颗淡淡的痣，笑起来很可爱。场景简单干净，看起来应该是他的宿舍或是公寓，桌上放着一个白色的塑料袋装得鼓鼓的。  
那男孩首先简单地打了个招呼，开门见山地进入正题，“上个月我有个在国外书信来往很多年的笔友，说最近看了我的视频，给我寄了点当地小孩子爱吃的零食，让我一定要吃给她看。”他边把塑料袋里的东西拿出来边嘀咕，“不过为什么是小孩子爱吃的呢……”  
不一会儿桌上就摊着十几件精致的零食，他挑挑拣拣地首先拿出了一个果冻包装似的零食，还特地给了个特写。“这个应该是用勺子吃的，这个圆圆的是饼干，酱是巧克力……唔唔我觉得不如直接吃夹心巧克力饼干，这个吃起来有点费劲。”  
他又拿起另一袋五彩斑斓的零食摇了摇，撕开包装尝了一口，“这是什么……看不懂，有点辣，口感像橡胶……味道有点像口水鸡，个人不是很喜欢，总觉得有毒。”  
“好像是可乐软糖，里面有橡皮糖珠子，嚼劲很特别。”   
“M-E-M-O……回忆甜点，是蛋糕欸。很软，里面的酱也很好吃。”末了还舔了舔手指“下次我要让她给我寄一箱。”  
视频大约长8分钟，吃的东西都很简单，甚至可以说都不健康，台词也不是搞笑风格。但肢体语言很自然放松，没有故作陶醉的姿态。  
几个视频粗略看下来，简单总结就是视频制作精良，剪辑舒适，每个视频都精心配了字幕，出镜也没有很浓重的脂粉气；吃的东西偏荤，各种本地菜居多，容易引起很多人的共鸣；吃的大多数都不贵，他为数不多的推广店下的评论区好评和回头客都很多，并不是他刻板印象中那样充满了各种网红零食的浮夸广告，实际上那些东西又贵又难吃。  
这倒是能解释为什么他仅仅是个小众网红而不是大红大紫的吃播，毕竟不是以猎奇吃法来吸引观众，单纯的就是记录美食和生活。但主要还是老天赏饭吃，不可否认看漂亮的人吃东西真的有种魔力，光是看着他静静的咀嚼和吞咽，咬肌有规律地颤动，不知不觉自己心情也能稍微舒服点，大半夜还觉得饿，不过他家的厨房一向都是摆设，想想就罢。  
通过观察视频素材和社交网络，该怎么去（应）写（付）这篇可以不需要他署名的专题文章，心里大概有了点数，无非就是套一点公式化的赞美之辞再来点上纲上线，凸显格调；他完全有随便写写就交稿的资本，但在此出于职业道德，约谈这个男孩还是必要的，哪怕喝杯茶就走人。不然他可能会对不起自己所剩无几的良心。  
点开个人主页上的外链跳转到诺克提斯的微博。他的微博头像和ID和X站主页一样，认证人气主播，粉丝十几万，看了一眼应该都是真实的有效粉丝；几百个关注，基本都是小年轻们爱看的那几个博主；最新的一条微博是昨天晚上发的，一张趴在床上的自拍，角度正好不带任何下品的意味，只露脸不露身子，配文是“明天起就是考试周~晚安”。  
让艾汀发笑的是底下的评论，充斥着各种“老公我可以”“晚安笔芯小可爱”“考试加油”诸如此类的鸡笼发言。  
他随手点了一下关注，没过多久手机就震动了一下发来粉丝加一的站内信。微博发着晚安实际上手机玩到夜里两点，发现了这一点艾汀脸上古怪的笑容晕得更开了。  
他索性用自己的金V账号发了微博私信，内容言简意赅地写明了他的意图。以他的名义发出的访谈邀请就没有被拒绝过的，不少人还宁可花钱请他做专题，对此他很有自信，不过以网红的信箱来说他不期望诺克提斯马上给他答复，不料没过几分钟他就收到了回信。  
>我这周都有考试，不过周五中午之后就是休假了。如果你方便的话，这周五中午怎么样？我们在可以在EOS大学城附近找个地方[太阳] [太阳]  
他依稀记得EOS是个相当不错的高校联盟，而且正好离他目前住的地方并不太远，省得舟车劳顿。这可真是他接手瓦萨戴尔的烂摊子以来听到的最好的消息。  
>荣幸之至，我期待那天的到来。

 

待续


	2. Chapter 2

为了和编辑部交接手头上的另一个项目，艾汀接下来忙了整整一个星期。要不是当天多看了一眼日程表，他差点就忘了周五还要和小孩子喝茶的事。  
他迅速放弃思考，开始打理自己。简单刮掉邋遢的胡子，从衣帽间挑出一套看上去还算体面的西装，扎起蓬乱的卷发。临走前还不忘瞟了一眼全身镜里的自己：好一个标准的衣冠禽兽。  
他驱车如约到达大学城，路上发了站内信告知对方自己的位置在醒目的大钟楼对面。到了中午，从考试周地狱中解放的学生就像几万匹脱缰的野马从校门倾泻而出。好在他衣冠楚楚的一米九大高个，深红色的头发和骚气的敞篷车足够显眼，不至于被万马奔腾淹没。  
诺克提斯如约而至，相比之下他的装束则随意得多：穿了一件印着国王骑士的T恤，踩着皮靴，裤子和靴子之间巧妙地露出一截苍白的小腿。他先是行了一个本世纪最隆重的礼——摘下耳机，打了声招呼。  
“我们……先去吃饭？”男孩子费劲地抬头努力直视他，“今天我起晚了早饭都没吃，好饿。”  
“没问题。”艾汀露出了他的专业笑容，“地点你来决定。”  
“稍等，我把去车开过来。”  
噢，还有车。艾汀有点意外地挑了挑眉毛，目送那个普通身高的男孩走向停车场；当诺克提斯把黑色的开出来的时候他低低地吹了一声口哨。  
艾汀一路跟着那辆价值不菲的豪车九曲十八弯地拐到了一个胡同里。他本做好了被讹一顿高价午餐的心理准备，但万万没想到这窄到车都开不进去的尴尬巷子就是他们的最终目的地。两人从各自的车上下来，走了一段路来到一家风雨飘摇的沧桑馆子。那店招上粗暴地写着“正宗鱼蛋粉”，菜单大字明码贴在玻璃门上，颇有一股你随便来爱吃不吃的架势。   
诺克提斯迈着欢快的小步子进屋，一边找了个靠墙的小桌坐下，一边操着一口熟络的方言叫道，“一份厚切肉排三明治，两份鱼蛋粉加热奶茶。”  
艾汀小心地低下头，防止被苍蝇馆子里那苟延残喘的吊扇刮一脸灰。捧着手机在刷O音的老板闻声应答，抬头看到西装革履的艾汀时愣了愣，随后警惕地锁上收银柜一溜烟逃进了厨房。  
不一会儿，厨子就把热腾腾的餐食端了上来。隔着缥缈的雾气，艾汀眯起眼睛近距离观察对面的男孩子。皮肤很好，右脸有颗痣，之前在视频里也能看到的那个；青白的脖颈上松松地挂着两条皮绳，右手中指和无名指戴了两个造型夸张的银戒。跟他自己典型的西方人脸不同，诺克提斯的皮相看起来柔和得多，属于诸多痴男痴女们的梦中情脸。  
整体看起来很低调，但露出来的地方又恰到好处地点缀了一下。批阅：直不到哪里去。  
艾汀阅人无数，只要对面不是个果男，通过着装把一般人的性向摸出个七八成来不是问题。而且亲测性取向这种薛定谔的信息有时候就能有效把握访谈走向，屡试不爽。但这个跟今天的工作关系不大，诺克提斯看起来也完全不是他的菜，他只想快刀斩乱麻赶紧地把这事翻篇。  
他耐心地把盛满鱼蛋粉的碗挪开，袖子卷到小臂的位置，掏出了本子和笔，“那么我们开始吧？”  
“边吃边说，不用那么急……这家鱼蛋粉一流，奶茶也不错，”诺克提斯从旁边的笔筒里抽出两双筷子，熟练地掰开来相互摩擦了一下，把其中一对搭在对面那碗面上，一条腿弯曲起来踩着凳板儿下面的木杠，一边仔细地挑出三明治里面的菜叶一边信誓旦旦地说，“绝对好吃。”  
艾汀放下笔，你不急我急。但他不动声色地拿起筷子夹来一颗金黄色的鱼蛋，半信半疑地仔细嚼了嚼。味道确实很好，浓郁的鱼肉味，口感弹牙，粉丝也不会泡得很软，面汤里的黑胡椒下得恰到好处，不是很重的咸和辣；随后品了品用竹签串好的三明治，中间的肉排非常厚实，酱料的味道和肉的鲜嫩口感紧实地贴在一起；就了一口奶茶，带有茶涩味的地道奶香即刻把他的味蕾带到一个从未记录过的地方。  
艾汀暗自称赞了一番餐厅地道的用料，又临时思考了一下对毫无接访经验的小孩子应该如何进行谈话，试探性地抛出了问题，“简单介绍一下你自己？年龄，专业，兴趣，都可以。“  
年轻人总是特别喜欢表现，再者这类自我介绍类的问题着实偷懒，把思考的任务交给对方，一来一往他也不用很累，还能腾点精力出来吃东西。  
他们边吃边聊，一轮简单的采访下来，通过几个蜻蜓点水的问题和一些细微的观察，不出多久艾汀的本子上就快写了几条主要信息。二十岁（比他想象中的还要小），喝奶茶放了整整两包糖；大学学的是西语；家境富裕，属于典型的无论大学混得再差，都能继承一大笔钱和家族企业的富二代；做视频的时间不长，契机是朋友的影响和鼓励，以及对美好生活的向往（艾汀自己都笑了）；推广费和媒体给的报酬也基本足够一个大学生在外租房生活所需要的开销，甚至还能支持偶尔说走就走的旅行。  
他知道自己问的问题都很泛，涉及视频内容的问题被轻描淡写地带过，换谁都会觉得这些轻描淡写令人恼火。但好在双方话术在线，谈话并没有很尴尬。他合上本子，拿起发旧的杯子喝完最后一点奶茶，不着痕迹地松了一口气，“感谢你的配合，我想今天的采访就到此结束了。”是的结束了，自由新世界在向他招手，赞美上帝，“你呢？有什么问题想问的吗？”  
诺克提斯咬着搅拌勺，薄薄的嘴唇轻轻抿住那层不锈钢，思考了一会儿，支支吾吾地说，“……我可以看看吗？”  
“什么？”  
“最后的稿子 我可以看看吗？”诺克提斯轻轻呼出一口气，不好意思地刮了刮鼻子，抽出一张纸巾擦擦嘴，又多抽一张递给艾汀。  
“行。那你加我微信，到时候我联系你。”谁没事想联系你。艾汀一边礼貌地接过纸一边腹诽着，娴熟地从笔记本封套夹层里抽出名片。  
无妨，反正我怎么写你也管不着。

假期前的高速果不其然又堵起了长龙。预想到他得在原地堵上一段时间，艾汀索性拉上手刹，一脸无聊地拿起手机打开微信，通过了诺克提斯的好友请求。本来已经按了HOME键退出程序后又本着八卦心态点进了诺克提斯的主页。  
诺克提斯的微信头像是自己的自拍，还是那种中规中矩的角度。他不得不感叹再次，有些人就是可以凭借老天赏饭，不用费心思去设计自拍的。跟微博相反，他的微信朋友圈安静得多，很少配字，发的频率极低。艾汀往上划，最新的朋友圈已经是去年9月底，是两张不同风格的建筑照片，其中一张有点眼熟，但他一时想不起来；另外一张是EOS大学联盟标志性的钟塔。上面配文是一句西语，“El resto del mundo obedece las reglas pero yo obedezco de corazón.”  
这倒突然点起了艾汀的兴趣。他随手保存了一下那张照片，丢进谷歌识图，不一会儿大量相似的建筑照片出现在了屏幕上，定位是英国纽斯卡尔大学语言中心。  
这可能是他之前的学校，这孩子估计跟他差不多时间来这个城市的。艾汀莫名地有些自鸣得意。  
回到家他彻底放飞了一个晚上，简单叫了个外卖吃完便洗漱睡了，试图挽回一点中年人该有的健康作息。第二天苦着脸看着空白的word，又点开诺克提斯的微博试图找些不着边际的花边八卦搪塞这篇稿子。  
他发现那男孩刚刚又发了张自拍，定位格鲁吉亚的首都第比利斯，没有配文。照片背景是典型的异国风光，而且看起来这个季节风有点大，吹得男孩的双颊有些发红，黑发飘摇，但笑得却很暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El resto del mundo obedece las reglas pero yo obedezco de corazón:我受够了征求同意，受够了循规蹈矩，我只想跟随自己的心。（Coco）

**Author's Note:**

> *A mi estómago poco le importa lainmortalidad:不朽于我的胃而言无足轻重。（海因里希·海涅）


End file.
